1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device, and in particular to a light-emitting device comprising a light-absorbing layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The light-emitting diodes (LEDs) of the solid-state lighting elements have the characteristics of low power consumption, low heat generation, long operational life, shockproof, small volume, quick response and good opto-electrical property like light emission with a stable wavelength so the LEDs have been widely used in household appliances, indicator light of instruments, and opto-electrical products, etc.
A light-emitting diode usually comprises a light-emitting stack and two electrodes provided for injecting a current into the light-emitting stack for emit light. In general, two electrodes are design to have a current spreading throughout the light-emitting stack such that a light-emitting area configured to emit light is substantially the same as the surface area of the light-emitting stack. However, in other application, there is a need for a light-emitting having a limited light-emitting area with a high current density for improving light efficiency thereat.